1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable arrangement and more particularly to a three-way cable arrangement for connecting a music/video source to a karaoke system and a television.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable arrangements are well known in the industry. Most cable arrangements are point-to-point, connecting two devices. Some cable arrangements are three-way, often called a Y-connector. These arrangements connect one or more input connectors from a source to the same output connectors for multiple sink devices. For example, a stereo audio Y-cable arrangement can connect the audio outputs of a DVD player to both the inputs of an amplifier and the inputs of a VCR, simultaneously.
Likewise, karaoke devices are well known in the industry. Generally, these devices include a source of music and lyrics that are played/displayed while the user(s) sing along. Early karaoke devices included a magnetic tape or compact disc with music recorded thereon. The music recorded is without vocal sound track or the vocal track is significantly muted so that the user can sing along with the music.
A professional karaoke system includes a source of music and lyrics, one or more microphones, a sound processing/amplification system for enhancing the user's voice and a display system for displaying lyrics and cues for the user(s). Some sound processing and amplification systems includes circuitry for adding echo to the user's voice and possibly additional circuitry to enhance the user's voice. It may also include a mixer for mixing the sound track with the user's voice. The display system is for displaying video information about the music, lyrics and a cue (e.g., color changes of lyrics) to help keep the user's singing on track with the music.
Home karaoke players have become popular in recent years. These systems include a player that accepts a microphone input and a karaoke disc or tape and mixes the user's voice with music from the disc, amplifies the sound and reproduces the sound with a speaker. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,302 to Decker. There are several drawbacks to karaoke systems as described. The first drawback relates to having a separate device that duplicates many of the functions that are already performed by other components often found in homes and business. Many users already have a device that is capable of playing karaoke tapes or disks; for example, a CD player or DVD player. These users often have another device for amplifying and reproducing the music; for example, a stereo system or television. These users often have a device for displaying the lyrics and cues; for example, a television. Therefore, having another device that replicates many of these functions is wasteful and increases clutter. Another drawback to these types of systems is that the controls are often on the device, not the microphone. Being such, the user must approach the device with the microphone to adjust the volume, echo, etc, often causing undesirable feedback and noise. A third drawback is the requirement for a wire from the microphone to the karaoke device.
Recently, music players and music/video players have reached the market, often called MP3 players or “iPods.” One such player is the SanDisk Sansa® View Pocket Video Player. This player has audio and video outputs on a single, 4-conductor 3.5 mm headphone jack. Another such player is the iPod from Apple, Inc. The iPod also has audio and video outputs on a single, 4-conductor 3.5 mm headphone jack. Such music players are capable of storing and playing karaoke content.
In example of a cable assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,445 to Shah, et al. The described cable assembly is designed for connecting high-speed Serial Advanced Technology Attachment devices and does not have facilities for analog audio and video signals.
Another example of a cable assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,908 to Wu. The described cable assembly is designed to provide communications between electronic equipment and does not have facilities for analog audio and video signals.
Another example of a cable assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,360 to Yudashkin. The described cable assembly is designed to conduct audio signals but does not have facilities for video signals nor does it have three-way cababilities.
What is needed is a three-way cable assembly that interfaces with music/video sources, karaoke devices and display devices.